Persons who visit the beach or other generally sunny areas with little shade, often take a relatively large umbrella, parasol or the like along to provide supplemental shade. This has become increasingly important to many persons, as there is increasing concern regarding the potential damage that excessive sun can do to the skin.
However, beaches and other relatively open areas with few obstructions, are also open to the prevailing winds at any given time. The relatively large umbrellas and the like typically used on the beach, can be difficult to anchor to preclude their shifting or possible blowing away in the wind, even though many such umbrellas include a spiked lower end on the shaft to be driven into the sand or soil. Such anchoring may offer only a partial solution at best, depending upon the characteristics of the underlying surface, and when such an umbrella does blow away, the pointed shaft tip can be very hazardous to those downwind.
The need arises for a means of positively anchoring an umbrella, parasol or the like to preclude its shifting or movement due to any winds which may act upon the umbrella. The anchoring device should be extremely portable, foldable and lightweight when not in use, and provide for the use of native materials (sand or the like) placed therein to provide a relatively heavy temporary weight. The device should also include means for positively securing the mouth of the bag about the umbrella shaft, to provide further security against the umbrella rolling by holding the shaft against axial twisting. The anchor device should also include a bottom opening, providing for the insertion of the umbrella shaft completely therethrough to be driven into the underlying surface for even greater security. The bottom opening may include an optional closure means, if desired, so the anchor container or bag may be used for the carriage of other articles when not in use as an anchor.